logging_quest_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Towns
Towns Introduction: "When you start the game first time, a story will be shown. Tap "Skip" to return to a main screen."http://games.shirobakama.com/logging-quest-2-en/how-to-play-en/how-to-play-1-en Once you get to the main screen you are in the first town appropriately named Starting Village. Three of the four main areas will change in towns: * Outskirts: Shows "Current location: [Current Town Name]". ** The "Current dungeon:" area gives information and allows "Dungeon selection" from the Details and Change buttons (for current town). ** The "Destination:" area allows you to select the depth of the currently selected dungeon (for this town). ** (Pressing the Travel button will bring up a map and allow you to reach other towns.) * Inn: Pressing the Rumors button will allow you obtain new quests for this town. (The "Quest" button will be appeared.http://games.shirobakama.com/logging-quest-2-en/how-to-play-en/how-to-play-3-en) * Shop: Goods for sale in the Item shop will change for each town. * Warehouse: No change. ---- ---- Starting Village * Info: * Quests: * Dungeons: ** Demonic Forest *** Floors: 6 *** Difficulty: 1 *** Duration (All floors): 1 hr. 36 min. ** Dark Cave *** Floors: 7 *** Difficulty: 2 *** Duration (All floors): 2 hr. 48 min. Countryside City * Info: * Quests: * Dungeons: ** Bandit Hideout *** Floors: 5 *** Difficulty: 3 *** Duration (All floors): 2 hr. 40 min ** Lost Hills *** Floors: 3 *** Difficulty: 4 *** Duration (All floors): 3hr. 12min Lake Town * Info: * Quests: * Dungeons: ** Lakeside Cave *** Floors: 6 *** Difficulty: 4 *** Duration (All floors): 2hr. 24min ** Steep Mountain Pass *** Floors: 12 *** Difficulty: 5 *** Duration (All floors): 3hr. 12 min Merchant City * Info: * Quests: * Dungeons: ** Nobility Mansion *** Floors: 4 *** Difficulty: 6 *** Duration (All floors): 3 hr 28 mn ** Mortuary Temple *** Floors: 4 *** Difficulty: 9 *** Duration (All floors): 5 hr 12mn Remote Hamlet (Hidden) * Info: You require Shupaire as one of the three in your party to find the Remote Hamlet. * Quests: Wasteland Monsters * Dungeons: ** Returnless Wasteland *** Floors: 3 / Rooms: 12 *** Difficulty: 5 *** Duration (All floors): 5hr. 24min Seaside Town * Info: * Quests: * Dungeons: ** Decayed Ghost Ship *** Floors: 3 *** Difficulty: 8 *** Duration (All floors): 1hr. 48min Magic City * Info: * Quests: * Dungeons: ** Underground Catacombs *** Floors: 3 *** Difficulty: 11 *** Duration (All floors): 2hr. 45min ** Arcane Tower *** Floors: 17 *** Difficulty: 12 *** Duration (All floors): 9hr. 21min Mining Town * Info: * Quests: * Dungeons: ** Abandoned Mine *** Floors: 12 *** Difficulty: 7 *** Duration (All floors): 7 hr 12 Mn Dwarf Village (Hidden) * Info: You require Pergamon in your party to find Dwarf Village. * Quests: * Dungeons: ** Fiery Volcano *** Floors: 7 *** Difficulty: 8 *** Duration (All floors): 4hr. 40min Hidden Elf Village (Hidden) * Info: You require Rakish in your party to find Hidden Elf Village. * Quests: * Dungeons: ** Misty Forest *** Floors: 4 *** Difficulty: 11 *** Duration (All floors): 5hr. 52min Foreign Town * Info: * Quests: * Dungeons: ** Hallowed Ground *** Floors: 8 *** Difficulty: 10 *** Duration (All floors): 6hr. 40min Fortress City * Info: Deep Old Maze can only be accessed by "Resonance Fluorite". * Quests: * Dungeons: ** Sky City Ruins *** Floors: 4 *** Difficulty: 13 *** Duration (All floors): 6hr. 24min ** Border Fortress *** Floors: 6 *** Difficulty: 14 *** Duration (All floors): 7hr. 48min ** Deep Old Maze (Hidden Section) *** Floors: 16 *** Difficulty: 15 *** Duration (All floors): 10hr. 24min Village Ruins * Info: * Quests: * Dungeons: ** Malevolent Palace *** Floors: 12 *** Difficulty: 15 *** Duration (All floors): 13hr. 0min References '''' Category:Towns